1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to portable horn devices and, more particularly, to a hand held, self-contained horn device that includes a trumpet fixture and one or more light emitting signaling devices in the trumpet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hand held air horn devices of the type which operate with use of pressurized gas or air released from a canister are well known in the art. Air horns of this type normally have a trumpet fixture with an actuator button and a cone-shaped trumpet nozzle that is configured to produce a loud horn blast when the gas or air is released from the canister, through the trumpet fixture, and outwardly through the conical trumpet nozzle. These air horn devices are used extensively in the marine industry as navigational aids, often as one of several mandatory items required by U.S. Coast Guard regulations. Hand held pressurized gas or air operated horns are also used at various sporting events for signaling by officials during a particular event, as well as by fans to demonstrate enthusiasm.
Heretofore, hand held pressurized gas or air operated horns have typically comprised just a noise producing trumpet fixture attached to a canister. However, in many instances, there is a need for a light signaling device for use in conjunction with a horn signaling device. Specifically, in the marine industry, it is often necessary to signal with lights, particularly at night, to indicate direction of movement of a vessel, the type of vessel, and the nature of operation (e.g. towing vessel, fishing vessel with nets, etc.). Lights are also used on marine vessels to transmit a distress signal in an emergency. Additionally, light signals, such as flashing lights, are useful as a roadside emergency signal. The combination of flashing and/or steady lights on an air horn will enhance the overall usefulness of the air horn in various situations, both for signaling purposes as well as at festive activities.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a hand held air horn device which includes a trumpet fixture removably attachable to the valve structure of a canister filled with a charge of pressurized gas or air, and further wherein the trumpet fixture provides a light signaling device.